The Half Blood Legends: Book 1
by SpaceRangerX
Summary: Nolan Archer awakes on a subway ride to a museum. One thing is missing though. His memory. Follow the adventures of three Demi-Gods as they try to help their friend remember his past. This will be posted chapter by chapter, so be sure to stay tuned! Feel free to send me PMs requesting anything. I'm sure I would be happy to include anything, as long as it makes sense to the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nolan

"If your wondering if this is going to be a story about the way the human spirit is unbreakable, it isn't. I always had the idea that the good guys always win. No matter what, or how long it takes, the good guys always win. While that is undermined as of now, I have to tell you something. Sometimes, I felt something watching me. And when my story officially began, the world was changing. I couldn't be kept in that world. I had to be stored, and raised without even noticing. Okay, wow. This sounds a little archaic, but just hear me out. My story, my life, began on Saturday, October 19."

The regular part about the day ended when he woke up. Nolan hadn't been able to remember where he was, why he was, who he was for that matter. He was laying on an awkward train, a subway maybe, surrounded by about 12 other kids.

"He's up! Mr. Birch, he's awake!" somebody yelled. Nolan noticed his head hurt pretty badly, and he was missing the shirt sleeve on his right arm. It looked as if it was singed. Kids around him were laughing and pointing.

"Smooth, Archer!" one of them laughed. Another kid stepped on Nolan's chest as he walked towards what appeared to be an old man.

"What? Good." came a voice. His voice sounded old too, almost archaic, as if this guy had been around the block once or twice.

In shuffled a stereotypical old man. Sagging skin, white hair, thick glasses, and high pants. He smelled like cedar, and when he inspected Nolan, still laying on the ground, Nolan felt the old man's eyes peer into him.

"You must've hit your head pretty bad." he said. This old man, Mr. Cedar, wore a cap that paper boys in the forties would wear, and walked with a limp. Nolan only assumed this was because he may have been in a war. The sound of war was familiar… Nolan began to remember something he had to do… Something important.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Where..?" Nolan's voice wandered off.

"A subway ride to the Art Museum." Mr. Birch said. He pointed at a brochure one of the students held. The museum had an exhibit, Roman Art, that would be gone tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

Sunday, October 20th.

"How did I know that?" he thought to himself. He didn't know where he was, or who any of these people were, or anything that happened before he had woken up. How could he remember the date?

"You seem confused, Nolan. What's the matter?" Mr. Birch asked him.

"Probably just vasovagal shock. What happened?" a boy asked. This boy was a little taller than Nolan by about 2 inches. His blonde hair almost hung over his eyes, and his gray eyes seemed to move a mile a second, scanning over Nolan.

"Vasovagal shock?" Nolan asked.

"Its just when something happens to make your blood pressure plummet. It makes you faint." the boy said.

"Like it matters, Cook." another boy laughed. Cook looked away, embarrassed.

"Quiet! And, James, thank you for the insight." Mr. Birch said. "I'm sure Nolan just needs rest. Back to your papers, the lot of you!"

Nolan sat down in a seat, next to James. Nolan put his hand to the pain in his head.

"That's some scar you got there." James said.

"What?" Nolan felt his cheek. There, running down his upper lip to his chin, was a large scar. "Oh."

"How did you get it?" James asked. Nolan tried to remember, but thinking hurt at this point.

"I can't remember. What class is this?" he asked.

James looked at Nolan weird, "Why? You've been here the entire school year. Ancient Studies. You barely made it in." James said. "You've never really talked to me before, or anybody for that matter. Why start now?"

Nolan repeated once more, "I can't remember."

"You must have some serious amnesia, then. We should see the doctor once we get to the Museum." James said.

"No, I feel fine. Except my head. That hurts." Nolan answered.

"Alright, children! Remember, behave yourselves, and if anything happens, report to me. Understood?" Mr. Birch asked. All the students agreed.

"And Nolan," he said, "Be wary."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nolan

The latter of what Mr. Birch said made Nolan uneasy. Be wary? Be wary of what? The way Birch spoke to him was almost as if they knew each other. Maybe they did, Nolan was none the wiser.

When they entered the Roman exhibit, many kids started disbanding from the group. Some went to sit with their friends at the bases of statues. Others went to the gift shop. Nolan, James, and Mr. Birch, though, stayed together.

"Mr. Birch, about before… What should I be wary of?" Nolan asked.

"What? Oh, of course. You mustn't ask questions on that sort of thing. You could get in many kinds of trouble." he answered.

Nolan was trying to piece this statement together, when one of the students yelled something about a statue. When the three went to investigate, they found that one of the statues, a statue of Bacchus in this case, had completely disappeared. Mr. Birch appeared troubled at this, and told the class to leave the exhibit, while he had a word with Nolan and James.

"Nolan, what do you think happened?" he asked, solemnly.

"Looks like the statue was… Stolen?" he guessed.

"Stolen? That is precisely _not_ what happened. I heard you knew a lot about the Romans." Mr. Birch said, angrily.

"Why?"

"Because he always favored you, you know? He could not get over how skilled an archer you were." Birch said.

"Archer… My name." Nolan said.

"What?" asked James.

"Nolan Archer. That's my last name." The fact that this had just occurred to him, surprised Nolan. How could he not remember his own last name?

"You don't remember?" Mr. Birch asked.

"Remember what?"

"Now… Come to think of it… I can't seem to remember _you_ at all… At least… Since the subway ride. It wasn't Mr. D who liked you…" Birch explained.

"Now that you mention it…" James wondered..

"Why don't you keep your nose where it belongs, and not meddle in the affairs of your superiors?" came a voice. A museum custodian stood in the doorway, and just finished locking the door behind him.

"Who are you?" Birch demanded.

"Leneus? That _could not possibly be you?_ I had you killed." the janitor said.

"Eurytus? Why have you come back? Leave the children alone. Your quarrel is with me." Mr. Birch, uh, Leneus said.

"Why do you do this to me, Leneus? We were good friends once."

"And I was made a Camp Protector for it. What else do you want?" Leneus asked.

"These Demi-Gods. They have potential. And you! Nolan Archer! You may have stopped me at the Mountain, but you will not stop me here!" Eurytus bellowed.

"The Mountain? What did you do, Nolan?" Leneus asked.

"Nothing, I did… Nothing…" Nolan seemed to remember a mountain. Climbing, and climbing, day in and day out. It got windier, but not colder…

Nolan's thinking was interrupted by a sharp pain in his abdomen, followed by James yelling at him to get up. How long had be been thinking? Nolan looked around the room. The statues were wrecked, and Mr. Birch was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the janitor and a man, about 50, were fighting to the death with what seemed to be vines.

It may sound farfetched, but out of the walls and floor, vines were growing and entangling the two brawlers in their grasp.

One vine shot from the keystone in the arched doorway, and wrapped itself around James. He shrieked with pain, as it appeared the vines were burning his skin. Nolan ran to help, but was also entangled in vines.

The vines seemed to burn at first, but then they constricted, tighter and tighter, until neither James nor Nolan could struggle. The 50 year old man seemed to be paralyzed as well.

"It was fun, you three, but I should really be getting back to my master now. I'll take these two Demi-Gods with me." The vines dropped Nolan and James, and both tried to struggle, but couldn't. Nolan heard a faint ringing in his ears. It grew louder and louder, until the room began to shake. This wasn't in his mind.

Through the balcony window behind him, two horses galloped in carrying 4 people in carts behind them. Nolan couldn't get a good look, but the people in the carts were doing a number on the janitor, Eurytus?. Nolan heard one of the people order two others to take him aboard the carts. That's when Nolan passed out.

When he finally came to, Nolan felt cold air on his face. He standing upright, which was weird considering he'd never slept standing up. He groggily studied his surroundings. He was relived to find that he was being supported by two other people. They wore what looked like medieval armor. One to his right even wore a helmet. They started yelling things at him, but Nolan could barely make out what they were saying over the wind rushing past his face.

"No, it's not… Thought for sure… this time…" is all Nolan could hear from one of the teenagers beside him.

Nolan looked around for where James could be, and that was when he nearly collapsed again. He was standing in one of the carts, pulled by horses, like what he's seen at the museum. But, adding to it, they were at least three-thousand feet in the air, going so fast, the landscape below him was blurred.

He hated heights, he always had. Now, with all that had happened to Nolan, he slumped to one knee. The cart was large enough for three people to stand comfortably, but the space was still too small for his liking.

"We're almost there." said the teenager next to him, through her helmet. Her blond hair flowed out the back of the helmet, kind of like a fearsome princess. One that didn't need to be saved, and would put up a good argument against anything. She was definitely older than Nolan, about 17. The guy to Nolan's left was younger, about 14, and had a smudge of oil across his cheek. He was muscular, and could have taken Nolan in a fight no problem.

"What-?" Nolan started to say.

"We also have questions for you, so save yours." said the boy. Nolan must have looked really confused, so the boy said again, "What's your name?"

"Nolan… Archer. Nolan Archer." he said.

"Where ya' from, Nolan?" the boy asked again.

"I- don't… I don't know. I've been trying to remember. I just… can't." Nolan tried to remember again. Nothing.

"Well… We're taking you somewhere you'll be safe. Most of us only have to fight a monster to be discovered, not a Giant. It's hard to believe you two survived that. Alan Westcott, by the way." the boy shook Nolan's hand.

"Nice to meet you… Wait two? There were three of us! My teacher, Mr. Birch. And James!" Nolan yelled, "Where are they?"

"You're friend is fine. Birch is probably okay. He was only taken prisoner. He might be still alive." said the girl.

"He's fine. We're here, let's land." Alan said. The wind around Nolan immediately died down, almost sending him out of the back of the cart, but luckily the girl caught his color, as if it were second nature.

"You have some explaining to do." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nolan

Looking back, Nolan knew he should not have left the chariot. He knew nothing about where he was, who he was, or what he was supposed to be doing. Something in his head yelled at him that he should be doing something else. Something important.

They had landed on what looked like a volleyball court. Other people, ranging ages from _very _young, to college aged, flooded around the chariot.

"Sorry, people. It was another false lead." Alan said. The campers look distraught, like they were all missing something.

"A false lead?" came a voice, "You found us didn't you?" James came from another chariot with two other kids.

"We weren't looking for you." the girl to Nolan's right said. She looked on the verge of tears, but Nolan learned later that if you were to mention that to her, she would have pinned you on the spot.

"Who were you looking for?" Nolan asked.

"Just another camper." Alan said.

"_Just another camper?_" the girl yelped.

"A camper who… Is really important. His name is Percy. He's been missing for five weeks." Alan corrected himself. One of the campers gasped, and pointed to Nolan's wrist. There, a mark shaped like a crescent. How had Nolan not noticed that before?

"Where did you get that mark?" the girl asked.

"I- I don't know."

"Where?!"

"I don't know! Look, the last thing I remember is waking up on the subway ride to the museum! That's when you guys swooped in." Nolan said. The others studied him.

"He's telling the truth." One said. The campers parted, and revealed another girl. She was probably a year younger than Nolan, 14. Her eyes were a striking gold, and with hair to match. She, like all the others, wore an orange tee-shirt that read "Camp Half-Blood", and had a picture of a pegasus in the center. She had a sort of British accent, but Nolan couldn't quite figure it out.

"How can you tell, Lara?" Alan asked.

"Well, look at him." she answered, pointing. All eyes shifted to Nolan, and he began to feel self-conscious. "He obviously has no idea who he is. He could be tied to Percy." Lara finished.

"Percy?" Nolan asked.

"The camper we were talking about. He's kind of our leader. And he's gone. We received word that there was a Demi-God who had no idea who he was in Chicago. It may have been Percy. But it wasn't. Just a loose end. Again." the blond haired camper said.

"Look, Annabeth, if you want to find him, lead a quest. Maybe Nolan and James could go with you." Alan said.

"No. We need to wait. He'll show up eventually." Annabeth said.

"And if he doesn't?" James asked.

"Poseidon gets angry."

"This hardly ever happens…" Alan said.

"What?" asked James.

"Usually, well, ever since the Titan War last summer, the Gods claim their children as soon as they arrive at camp. You haven't been claimed yet." Alan responded.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this… So… The Greek Gods are all real?" James asked again.

"The Goddesses too." Alan had been giving them a tour of camp, and had stopped at a blue barn, that he called the "The Big House."

So, long story short, there just so happens to be a Summer Camp for Half-Greek God, Half-Human teenagers and kids. The camp had a huge war with the Titans, big mean people, the previous summer. A guy named Percy Jackson had saved all of Mount Olympus, which is an actual kingdom that is both there and not, above the Empire State Building. Once Percy defeated Kronos, leader of the Titans, he disappeared a few weeks later.

When Percy had saved Olympus, he made the Gods promise that they would claim all of their children. Only Nolan and James hadn't been claimed yet.

Annabeth, Percy Jackson's girlfriend, had been vigorously searching everywhere for him. She had heard that he would only be wearing one shoe.

"Wait… How do ordinary people not freak out over massive bulls and giant ice people?" James asked.

"The mist. It's like… A cloud around things like Minotaurs and Celestial Bronze. It makes Mortals see what they want to see. Rather it's a really muscular man, or a rifle. It makes showdowns awkward when you see them on the news." Alan responded.

"Does this happen often?" Nolan asked.

"Moving on."

Alan showed the two around the big house. A game room, a parlor covered in vines, the Senior Scribe's room, and the doorway to the attic.

"What's up there?" Nolan asked. Alan said nothing, and kept walking. Nolan and James shrugged to each other, and followed Alan to a large courtyard outside the Big House.

"There they are." Alan said. He pointed to further into the courtyard, showing Nolan and James a shining circle of buildings. These buildings ranged from many sizes and styles. One looked blood-splattered, with a boar's head hanging above the doorway. Another was a massive marble building, with golden doors. Nolan's personal favorite was a building at the far side of the courtyard. It looked like a classic simple camping cabin, the way Nolan liked it.

"These are the Cabins." Alan confirmed.

"Cabins? More like Castles. These things are huge!" James laughed.

"Where do we stay?" Nolan asked.

"That depends. When you're claimed by your parent, you'll get your Cabin number." Alan explained.

"How do we get claimed?" James retorted.

"You wait. And, depending on your parent, you're claimed. They usually like to make it a show. The Gods like to have a lot around to see when they claim their children."

"So waiting and seeing is the best way to find out who your parent is?" Nolan asked.

"Yes."

From the top of the hill past the last of the Cabins, a horn blew. Campers were emerging from all corners of Cabins, Arenas, and other pavilions began climbing the hill towards a pavilion, where a camp fire was already blazing.

"Time for Dinner." Alan said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nolan

The Dining Pavilion was separated into twenty-one tables, with Campers from each Cabin sitting at tables that corresponded to their Parent. A twenty-first table sat near the bonfire, reserved for unclaimed Campers, namely Nolan and James. The afternoon was coming to a close, and the pavilion seemed like an average school cafeteria, minus all of the food being thrown at heads. At least, that's what James kept smiling about. He felt like he was being treated like a celebrity, where as Nolan just felt like a prisoner.

Not being able to leave this almost picturesque Camp because Monsters would immediately try to eat you seemed like a deal breaker. But the food was pretty good.

Trays of all sorts of foods, burgers, hotdogs, gyros, tacos, and even gourmet steak swirled around Campers, being carried by what seemed to be wind. Nolan settled for a Burrito, while James devoured the Camp's supply of Pizza, after offering some food to the Gods. Things almost got awkward when the two almost bit down into their food, when others got up, and emptied parts of their plates into the bonfire. Nolan and James did the same, and then ate like kings.

Nolan was halfway through his seventh burrito, as if he had never eaten before, when a voice interrupted him.

"You just missed Capture the Flag, that was last night." Annabeth said.

Nolan wiped his face, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's this thing the Cabins do on Friday nights. It's a lot of fun. Nolan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

The question was sudden, and caught him off guard. "A giant attacked us and-"

"No, I mean that there's something different about you. That mark on your wrist. The reason people are avoiding you is because the crescent is a symbol of the Titan Lord Kronos." upon the mention of that name, the Dining Pavilion became slightly less talkitive.

"I- I'm sorry. I really don't remember anything. I woke up on the subway today, and I can't remember anything else." Nolan shook his head, "Look, no matter what I do, I cannot remember anything. My name is about the only thing I _can _remember. That and the date." Nolan explained.

"What do you mean, the date?" Annabeth asked.

"I woke up on the subway ride to the museum, and I knew what today was, September nineteenth. I don't know why, but that was left in my memory."

Annabeth studied Nolan as if he were a book.

"Look, I have a hunch who James' parent is, but yours eludes me. Usually godly parents and children look alike, but-" Annabeth stopped talking.

"But what?" Nolan asked.

Annabeth let out a sigh, nodded, and pointed behind Nolan. There, hovering above James' head, was a silver olive leaf, spinning above his head. James looked redder then the bonfire. But, to the relieving his embarrassment, other Athena Campers flooded to the table, and cheered James back to their silver table, leaving Nolan and Annabeth alone at the Table Twenty-One.

"So, and then there was one." Annabeth joked. When she saw that Nolan didn't smile, she slapped him on the shoulder. Nolan yelped, and rubbed his shoulder. "Look, we're all on edge here. A new camper is a great distraction from Percy. If you need, feel free to stop by the Athena Cabin."

"Thanks." Nolan said as Annabeth left to join her silver-eyed brothers and sisters. Nolan finished his second burrito, and retreated back to the Big House. There, he found a man in a wheelchair waiting at the porch for him.

"Nolan Archer?" he asked.

"Yes."

"My name is Chiron. I am the Director here. You haven't been claimed yet, which means you are special, abandoned, or not a Demi-God. You'd better hope for the first."

"Thanks, I guess." Nolan said sadly.

Chiron sighed, "You may stay in the Big House until you are claimed. Take the room next to the Senior Scribes'. See me tomorrow at Nine O'Clock for your schedule."

"Thank you, Chiron. I've never seen a Centaur in real life, before." Nolan said.

"How did you know that? I'm still in my wheel chair. I thought you had amnesia?" Chiron questioned, as he stroked his beard.

"I… I remember knowing something about… Mythology. Somethings about Gods, Monsters, and Centaurs." Nolan said.

"Get a good nights rest. We will speak more in the morning." Chiron grunted.

Nolan settled into bed, and immediately fell asleep.

That night, Nolan had a startling dream. He was standing on a rainy road that led up to a large pillared building. The building was lit, not by lights, but by torches.

"This is the past." Nolan decided, as he tried to walk foreword. Nolan found that his legs would not respond, and that he was stuck where he was. He was a bout to panic, until he saw a woman running from the building, toward him.

"Hey, excuse me! Where am I?" Nolan yelled in the woman's direction. She payed no mind to him, and continued running straight at him. She was carrying something. It looked like a package, and it sounded like it was full of whining kittens.

As she ran closer, Nolan saw that it wasn't a package, but a blanket. And there were not kittens crying in the blanket, it was a baby. The woman continued down the road, looking behind her shoulder every few steps, as if she were being chased. The woman then stopped right in front of Nolan, and began to calm the baby.

"Shh…" she cooed nervously, "Quiet my child." She looked over her shoulder again, and then shifted her gaze to the babies eyes.

"It is okay, my son. Go to sleep, Nolan." she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

James

James had no idea how amazing it was to have siblings. There were so many, Malcom, Erin, Chris, Leaf, and Jane had taken him in. And then there was that Annabeth lady. She seemed to take an interest in Nolan, because _he_ was who they were all after when they had saved the two from Eurytus. Well, she was actually looking for Percy Jackson, but she was stuck with them for now.

Nolan and James had known each other for about seven years. The subway ride was when their friendship had gotten a little rough. Nolan had no expression on his face the entire ride. James thought he had done something. Then Nolan stood up, and collapsed immediately. When Nolan woke up, he had forgotten everything. All the years, all the video games, all the science projects, all the track medals, and all the pranks.

James and Nolan were never very popular. They only really had each other. James always helped Nolan with his homework, because he had always loved any kind of learning. He understood why now. His Mom, Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy, claimed him during dinner. It felt awkward to leave Nolan at the table, because they had always had a lunch table to themselves, and that had never wavered.

Nolan, though, was a lot smoother with the ladies than James. Maybe it was his striking purple eyes, or his long black curly hair that always looked like it was unkept. Who knew? Last year, freshmen year, was the best in terms of memories. All the times they had tricked the school bully into putting on lipstick, or making toilet paper forts at the department store. But all those memories were gone. Nolan was replaced with a person who had a distant sad personality, and a startling knowledge of all things Ancient Greek. His best friend was, in a way, gone.

"And this is your bunk, number fourteen." Annabeth pointed. James zoned back in, and nodded. It wasn't like him to be unfocused, but the sudden amnesia was worrying.

"If you have any questions, I'm bunk number one. I'll leave you to, uh, unpack." she laughed. James looked down at his clothes. They were dirty, covered in dirt and slivers from fighting a giant at the museum. "Seriously, James. Anything. And, about Nolan." she said.

"Oh, yeah." he answered.

"He seems a little distant. He hasn't been claimed yet, and until he does, you'll be his only real friend here." she advised.

James' gray eyes looked sad, but he sighed, "Of course. I'm going to bed now, is that okay?"

"Sure. Breakfast at eight thirty tomorrow. Don't be late."

James lay in his bed for about ten minutes before he fell asleep. That's when he had his first weird, Demi-God dream.

James saw a horse, and an owl in a tree staring at each other. James knew the owl was a symbol of Athena, but the horse eluded him. The God of Ponies? James didn't have that large of an understanding of Greek Mythology.

Suddenly, the owl leapt from its branch, and began to claw at the horse. The horse, reeling back, began to kick at the owl. A deep laughter emanated from a location that James could not pinpoint. The two animals kept fighting, and then the laughing stopped.

"Do not search for him." said the voice that was laughing.

"What? Who?" James asked.

"The horse. He must not be found."

"Why the horse?"

"Don't you know anything, Wise Girl?" came a different voice. This wasn't the deep voice anymore, but a teenagers. This offended James, he was wise, but he was certainly not a girl.

"What do you mean, Wise Girl?" James asked.

"Wait… No! Not again!" said the teenager voice.

"What is your name?" James asked again.

"Listen… Tell… Tell Annabeth to go to the Grand Canyon tomorrow. Look for somebody with one shoe. I'm waking up." he said.

"Why? You're waking up? Are you asleep?" James prodded.

"Kind of. My memory is… Blurry. I remember Annabeth though. And… Me… Seaweed Brain is what she called me… Right?" he asked.

"Seaweed Brain? What is your name?"

"I… Don't know…"

James' dream faded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

James

James woke up with a goal. He had to tell Annabeth what the mysterious "Seaweed Brain" told him. She needed to go to the Grand Canyon and look for the person with one shoe.

He lifted his head off the pillow, and looked toward bunk one. The bed was empty, but hastily made. Most of James' cabin mates were still asleep. James looked at the wooden clock on the wall. It read eight o'clock. James changed into a pair of jeans, a Denver Broncos hat (his only memento of home), and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. James also noticed a new pair of sneakers next to his bed, with a note.

"Yours were gross." -Nolan

These three words gave James some comfort. Nolan still had somewhat of a sense of humor. Maybe he was starting to remember.

James set his bed, and left to the Dining Pavilion, where nine Campers were all sitting at table twenty-one, talking quietly about what had happened in their lives the past week. Neither Annabeth nor Nolan were anywhere to be seen, so James sat down with those nine.

Within five minutes, he had learned their names. There was Charlie, son of Demeter, Josh, the son of Ares, Christa, daughter of Aphrodite, and Erin, James' cabin mate. Sitting on the other side was Edward, son of Hephaestus, James who was standing, Tristan, son of Nike, and Kelsey, the daughter of Iris. Standing at the end of the table was another Camper. She was shorter than James by about three inches, and had golden hair that fell to her shoulders, with golden eyes to match. She introduced herself as Lara, the daughter of Apollo. She had a look on her face that seemed to say, "I can heal you, or hinder you. Your call."

She didn't seem as intimidating as Annabeth, but she looked like she knew how to handle herself in a fight.

"James! We were just talking about you! How's Cabin Six?" Josh asked.

"Fine. I mean, good. Great, actually. Clean, very clean." James panicked.

"Hey, calm down, we're just messing with you. Sit down." /Erin said. James sat, and began talking about how he had gotten to Camp.

The day of the subway ride, James had bidden the Warden adieu, and left for school. They called him the Warden, but Mr. Booker was just the manager of the orphanage. Maybe that was why James loved Camp so much. After living in an orphanage for seven years, it seemed nice to be spoiled a bit.

"Don't worry. If you get a quest, you'll be wishing for your fair share of that. Trust me." Kelsey said.

James continued. He met up with Nolan where the usually did, the street corner of Oak street.. They entered the subway together, and met up with their class at one of the stops. They boarded another transit with the class, and as soon as Nolan sat down, he zoned out.

"Did that freak you out?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. He didn't say a word or even blink the entire ride. When we were almost there, he stood up, and collapsed." James recounted.

"And when he came to?" Erin asked.

"Nothing. He had amnesia. He remembered his name, and the date for some reason. He didn't even recognize me, or Mr. Birch." James said.

"Leneus. He always was a slippery one." Lara said. "Nolan's coming."

Sure enough, Nolan emerged from the Big House, also dressed in new Camp garb, spotted James, and joined them at the table.

"Soo…" Kelsey cooed, "You don't remember anything?"

Nolan looked at Kelsey, embarrassed, "Actually, that's why I came here. James, I had a weird dream last night"

This reminded James of his message for Annabeth, but he had to hear what Nolan had to say.

"Go for it." James said.

"I'd rather this just be between us two. I think I may have remembered something."

"So, what did you remember? Anything about the old days?" James asked as they walked along the shoreline, and gazed across Long Island Sound.

"Yes, well… Kind of… I saw a lady. She was carrying a baby. She was in an older time. Like Ancient Greece or Rome, or something. It was night time. She was running from something." Nolan said.

"Okay."

"She called the baby Nolan."

"Okay." James took a breath, "What do you think about the dream?"

"I think the baby was me. Somehow. I don't remember anything about myself before I woke up on the subway, and maybe… Somehow I'm that baby. The more I talk, the weirder it sounds…" Nolan sighed.

"Look, I know you Nolan. We grew up together, for crying out loud. All the sleepovers, the jokes over Xbox, the pranks… The track practices…" James looked down, sadly. "Maybe this all never happened. Maybe I'm crazy. _But I remember you, Nolan._"

"I talked with Annabeth about this. She said the mist was powerful. It could do things that-" Nolan noticed James sniff. "You crying?"

"Like we always said, 'its not crying if the tear doesn't hit the ground." James laughed.

"I didn't know why, but for some reason I know you. But, at the same time, I feel like we've never met. I'm saying it may be the mist forging all of these memories." Nolan said.

"Sure. My only real friend for all these years, and the whole time I've been talking to myself." James said.

"Look, we may have met each other yesterday, but we're still best friends." Nolan said. Nolan clenched his hand into a fist, and was surprised when James did the same. They touched fists, and moved their thumbs into what looked like a triangle.

"Then, how did you know how to do that?" James asked.

"What?"

"Our handshake. Since the fourth grade. You did it like you've done it a million times." James laughed, and slapped Nolan on the back.

Nolan cringed, it stung, but it was funny. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe I am just an amnesiac. I need some time to think. Maybe I'll remember." Nolan promised. The horn blew from the Dining Pavilion for breakfast, and the two raced toward the smell of pancakes and bacon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

James

James, Erin, Leaf and Lara all sat with Nolan at table twenty-one today. They all talked and laughed about school, and the latest internet video. James hadn't seen Nolan so happy since their prank on the chemistry teacher, Mr. Taysom. They had mixed two chemicals, and placed it under his chair. When they exploded, the teacher could not figure out who it was. But, for all James knew, it was just him playing that prank.

He kept looking over at Nolan, who kept looking over at the Apollo camper, Lara. She was pretty, and Nolan obviously noticed that.

"Hey, Nolan. About your parent. Hypnos Campers look a lot like you. Maybe Hypnos?" Leaf said.

"Maybe. Dreams do tend to freak me out, though. Thanks for this guys. I hate eating alone. At least, I think so." Nolan smirked at James, to which he laughed.

"Campers, report to your first session in two minutes." Chiron announced.

James had gotten his schedule yesterday. He had three classes, sorry, sessions with Nolan. Ancient Greek, Archery, and Unarmed Combat.

When the two came to their session, a dozen other campers, including Annabeth and Leaf. Chiron stood up, welcomed them to Ancient Greek, and asked James what he knew.

James, of course, had ADHD and Dyslexia. He could manage a little Ancient Greek like, "Where is the phone?" and "How do I leave this place?" but other things were foreign to him.

Nolan, on the other hand, had a perfect grasping of anything, and even knew some Latin. Even Chiron was impressed, not to mention the other Campers. That session was pretty much a flop for Jason. After that, James polished all of the armor in the armory, and looked foreword to the next session, Sword Skills.

"Okay, James." Alan said, "Focus on my blade. Block this." Alan lunged at James, and smacked him right in the ribs. James doubled over, gagging.

"Alright, not exactly what I thought would happen. Okay, how about this? You take swings at me, and see how to block." Alan advised.

James took a swing at Alan, all of which he countered with ease.

"You'll learn. Don't think. Attack me."

James closed his eyes, breathed deep, and took another swing at Alan. James heard a 'smack', and opened his eyes. Alan was sat down on the ground, with a chunk taken out of his leather armor, near his shoulder.

"Bravo, James. Keep going." Alan stood up, and said, "Tell me about your day."

James, now expertly, swung at Alan, dodging and parrying when he could.

"Nolan thinks he's from Ancient Greece, I suck at the language of my ancestors, and now I figured out I can sword fight." James panted.

Alan blocked his blade, and asked, "Nolan thinks he's from ancient Greece?"

"Yeah, he had a dream, and a lady was carrying a baby. She called the baby 'Nolan', so he thinks it's him." James swung, and hit Alan's side.

"Dreams can be tricky, James. They can be symbolic. Nothing is always what it seems. Just think about that." The horn blew, and Alan sheathed his sword, "Lunchtime!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lara

Sure, Nolan Archer was different. That's what intrigued her. The way he remembered nothing seemed odd. Lara wasn't the one to ask questions, but this was different. Yesterday, two boys, one a Son of Athena, and the other unclaimed, were carried into Camp by the others. One doesn't remember who he is, and the other claims to be his best friend.

Lara thought about all of these things as she ate her turkey sandwich. Nolan and James sat at Table twenty-one, trying to piece together his memory. She threw down her sandwich, and marched to their table.

"Tell me about yourself, Archer." she demanded.

"Excuse me?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Lara sat down next to the boys, "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I think you know as much as me. Look… Lana..?"

"Lara."

"Look, Lara, I woke up in Chicago without knowing who I was and next thing I know, my Teacher is fighting a Janitor, and I wake up here." Nolan explained.

"Chicago? Where from Chicago?" she asked.

"Near Millennium Park."

"Seriously?" she asked as she shifted closer.

"Yes. Wait… Yes! Near Millennium Park!" Nolan said excitedly.

"Really? Well, I'll be seeing you later." Lara said. She stood up, when Nolan stopped her.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. "I find you interesting, Archer. That's it. Don't get any ideas." she glared at him.

"Fair enough," Nolan raised his hands, "See you."

Lara returned to Table Seven, and finished her sandwich. She had almost lost her cool back there. She had also grown up in Chicago, but had never been to Millennium Park. But she had made him remember something! This was so exiting to her, but she had to calm down. This boy wasn't the Son of any normal God- no. She could sense something about him. He looked like he'd been in war before, there was no doubt about it. The scar on his lip was definitely inflicted by a blade. Lara shrugged, and took the walk to her next session.

Later that night, after the camp fire, Lara heard a commotion coming from the Cabin a little ways away from her, Cabin Six- Athena's Cabin. Lara had to know what was going on, so she leaned out of bed to get a closer look.

Looking past the statue, Lara could see two figures talking. One was Annabeth, for sure, and the other was a boy. Judging by his voice, she could tell it was James, Nolan's friend.

"I'll see if I can talk to… Tomorrow morning… I'll take Butch…" she barely heard Annabeth over the winds that night. Something was happening tomorrow morning, and she was taking Butch, the Iris boy, along with her.

James and Annabeth left the Cabin, and headed towards the Big House. Lara finally snapped, and got out of bed, silently to follow them.

Lara gently ran through the courtyard, until she reached the porch of the Big House. It was a lot more intimidating at night, and with the faint glow of lightbulbs inside, she knew there were people in there.

She tiptoed onto the porch, and pressed her hand against the blue wooden screen door. She pushed the door open slowly.

"Did you hear them too?" a voice asked. Lara nearly leapt out of her skin, and spun around as fast as she could.

There stood Nolan Archer, with a small grin on his face.

"What are you-"

"Shh!" Nolan clamped his hand to her mouth. "James told Annabeth something, and it's a big deal. If we're going to deal with this, we need to do it quietly. And stealthily. Watch."

Nolan grabbed her hand, and Lara probably blushed, but Nolan didn't notice. She looked in his direction, but he was gone.

He had disappeared without a trace, but she could still feel his hand in hers.

"Don't freak out. This is how I got through my Swords class." Nolan whispered.

"Session." Lara corrected.

"Whatever. We need to see what's happening in there," he said, "are you in or out."

"In, but what is happening right now." She asked. Lara looked down, and noticed that she wasn't there either. Shocked, she almost fell over.

"Hey, stay calm. I'm bending light around us, so we look invisible." he said.

"So, we're invisible?" she asked.

"People can still touch us. And, if we get a light shined on us, the jig is up."

"When did you figure this all out?" she asked.

"We've used enough time, come on." Nolan said. He pushed the door open, and stealthily stepped into the front room. Lara heard talking coming from the room to their left, and leaned in to listen.

"If he's there, we need to leave as soon as possible!" Annabeth yelled.

"I understand, but Annabeth, your ventures to find him are causing a lot of issues at Camp-" Chiron's voice said before he was cut off.

"Hey! I'm as much of a gain as I am a loss. This might even be Percy. We have to go!" James coaxed.

"We cannot risk you, or Nolan for that matter. Annabeth is taking Butch. You will depart in the morning for the Grand Canyon. If Percy is not there, return here. If he is, get him back as soon as possible." Chiron instructed.

"What if there are other Demi-Gods?" Annabeth asked.

Lara felt a tug on her arm, Nolan was pulling them into the room where the conversation was happening. The door swung lightly open, and the three dismissed it as the wind. Nolan and Lara stood in the corner of the room.

"Do not bring them back. Defend them if you can, tell them about the Gods, and Camp, tell them to come to Camp if they can. Do not bring them back with you, though. The Pegasus are all tired from last time." Chiron finished.

"Really? This isn't like you Chiron." Annabeth said.

"I'm afraid something may happen. Something that may affect the Camp. Return as fast as you can. Now, you four get rest. You'll need it."

Why would they be going to the Grand Canyon? Were they really this close to finding Percy? Wait, Chiron had said four. There were only two campers in the room.

"You could have just knocked." James said. Nolan let go of Lara's hand, and revealed them both.

"That's some ability you've got there, Nolan. Pity you haven't been claimed yet." Chiron said.

"We'll leave now." Lara said. The four Demi-Gods left the Big House, and wondered off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nolan

Nolan wasn't expecting to be claimed while he was in the middle of eating his bacon, he just was. The previous night, he felt how hot the lightbulbs in the Big House were, just in case they needed to be changed. They were getting prettily dull. Nolan noticed his arm fading in and out of existence, and learned that if he carried a flashlight, he could shine it at his core, and become entirely invisible for how ever long he wanted. He'd shined himself with the flashlight, and ran to the Big House. That's where he figured out he could reflect the illusion of invisibility on another person, just by physical contact.

Nolan hadn't had an easy time at Camp, what with all of the physical work. Nolan never got above a C in gym class, and when he wasn't in class, he was in the locker room, hiding. Nolan tried all he could to remember the name of the school, or anybody else at it, but he came up empty handed. Nolan tried to remember how he figured out his gym class grades, much less what he did to avoid class. Nolan decided that it was time to sleep, and maybe tonight he didn't have any dreams about the woman, or baby Nolan.

Having gotten his first great night of sleep since he arrived at Camp, he was ready to tackle the day. He changed into new clothes, and walked to the Dining Pavilion with James. They sat at the usual table twenty-one.

"You just missed Annabeth," Lara informed them, as she sat down, "She left with Butch."

"Figures. Jason, what made you tell her to go to the Grand Canyon?" Nolan asked.

"You know. Those dreams." he said. Nolan did know, in fact. Dreams could tell you things. Things that could inform you of your past, or your future.

The three began to eat, and converse between mouthfuls.

"Nolan, have you remembered anything lately?" Lara asked.

"I discovered the invisibility trick, but other than that, nothing at all. I've tried, don't get me wrong…"

"Look, Nolan." James said.

"…Well?" Nolan asked. James looked wide eyed at Nolan, and that was when Nolan realized how silent the dining hall was. Everyone was looking right at him.

"This is not good." Chiron gasped. Nolan guessed what they were all looking at, and swallowed. He looked up, and saw a black crown hovering over his head like a halo.

Nolan almost remembered everything right then and there. For a split second, everything was clear. His past life was all there, in front of him. Then it was gone. He knew he had remembered everything, but it's as if it had decided to leave his brain all at once.

"I-" Nolan looked down at his hands. He suddenly felt dizzy, and it worsened whenever he looked at the crescent on his wrist. Nolan went limp, and passed out.

He dreamt he was floating underwater. The water around him was murky and dark. Nolan stood on the ocean floor, and tried to comprehend what happened. He was claimed. A black crown was over his head. Who's godly symbol was that? That's when Nolan saw a shimmer in the distance. There, standing about ten feet high, was a golden pod. It almost looked like it was out of a sci-fi movie. It was an oval chamber, with curved handles on the top and sides. The chamber stood on a tripod, which legs looked like flower petals. Nolan walked closer to the pod, and saw it was holding something. Inside the pod was a boy. The boy looked familiar, but Nolan couldn't put his finger on it. The boy was fast asleep inside the pod. He looked young, maybe ten.

"What do you see, Nolan?" asked a voice. The voice was feminine, and sounded like it had come from the seafloor itself.

"I see a kid."

"What else?" the voice asked.

"He's asleep. Why is he here?" Nolan asked.

"He is a prisoner."

"For what?"

"He was too powerful. Even the children of the Titan's are not to be compared with this boy." the voice said. Nolan started to say something, then paused, confused.

"He is the beginning of a long line. The first in an experiment you might say." the voice said.

"What kind of experiment?" Nolan asked.

"I've said too much already. Remember, Nolan, there is something different with the boy. You two have something in common."

"What?" Nolan struggled to ask. By then, his dream had faded, and Nolan was looking at the roof of a building. The infirmary.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lara

How could Lara anticipate who Nolan's father would be. She thought Hypnos, even Hades. But this was unexpected. Last summer, Morpheus had put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep, to clear a way for Kronos to take Olympus. He had failed, and as punishment he was banished from using his powers until he redeems himself. Maybe that was why he took so long to claim Nolan.

He'd been asleep for three days now, and the campers began to wonder if he'd wake up.

When Annabeth and Butch returned from the Grand Canyon, they brought along three new Demi-Gods, just like Chiron had told them not to.

Jason was a blond boy. Tall, and handsome. He had a tattoo on his arm that looked like a bar code, with the letters SPQR underneath it. He claimed to have flown at the Grand Canyon, whilst fending off Venti, storm spirits.

Piper was Jason's girlfriend. She looked Native American, and nervous to be around Jason, for some odd reason. She wore tattered clothes to mask her being a daughter of Aphrodite, but the goddesses blessing took care of that issue fast.

Leo was the third. This boy looked like the kind you'd find in an arcade at two AM, with an impish smile and frizzy curly hair. He was immediately claimed as a son of Hephaestus, which was no surprise, considering his way with tools.

Annabeth was a bit bitter towards Jason, because it was him missing his shoe, not Percy like she had thought.

Lara knew Percy, everyone at the camp did. She hadn't talked to him, though. Percy had been the most respected camper, aside from Annabeth. They'd been the reason Kronos was defeated last summer. Lara had been in charge of caring for Campers in the lobby of the Empire State Building, being an Apollo Camper. She had never been much of a healer. Children of Apollo were skilled in medical issues, so they could treat stab wounds, and comfort people but not much else. Other than the occasional word in, she had never really stood out.

But when Nolan came to Camp, she had personally taken him under her wing. It was common for mild amnesia to affect Demi-Gods, but Nolan hadn't regained any memories. But when Morpheus claimed him as his son, Nolan remembered how to turn invisible. Maybe Lara was reading too much into it, but there was something odd about Nolan. He looked old, but not age wise. How could she explain it? Experienced. Lara hadn't seen him fight yet, but he emanated something that told her he'd seen his fair share of battles.

Lara looked up at the Cabin roof. It was wooden, with gold inlay. She'd had always hated it. She'd always wondered why she was a daughter of Apollo. She was no good at archery or medicine. Lara understood not all Demi-Gods were skilled, but she was terrible at everything that had to do with her father. Except heat. When she was eleven, she'd been stuck outside. Her mother worked on a train, in England. Maybe that's where Lara had picked up traces of her accent, but in the winter time, work became hectic. Her mother had been so confused, so busy that she had probably never noticed. Lara was tasked with brining some food from one car to the other. The space between those cars were open, and the bitter cold had sucked the air out of her lungs, and she collapsed. When she woke up, she was laying in the snow, with no sign of the train anywhere.

Lara had spent weeks in the snow. Slowly, she began to lose hope. She had eaten berries that may or may not have been poisonous, and ate snow for hydration. A bad survival plan, she knew that, but she had to live somehow.

She had begun to lose hope, when she learned she could light fires with her hand. At first, it was just a radiating heat from her palms, but she finally managed to ignite a whole bush. That was when the Demi-Gods must have picked up on her scent. A few hours later, American kids brought her to Camp, where she'd been for the last three years.

"Bad time?" asked Nolan. Lara shook her head, and looked over her shoulder. He was waiting at the door. Lara motioned for him to come in. The three other Apollo campers whispered to each other, then left.

"I need your help." Nolan asked.

"With?"

"Chiron told me about somebody who said they knew me. He said he received a message from my Uncle, whatever his name was, he said he was a relative."

"So you found your Uncle, and you need my help to find him?" she asked.

"Yes. The address on the letter was in Manhattan. Twelve miles away from Camp. Rules are, we need three people." Nolan said.

"Jason's the third?" she asked.

"Who else?"

"Fine," she said, "We leave tomorrow. Does that work?" Lara said it like an order, not a question.

"Uh, when else would we?" Nolan laughed nervously.

"Good. Uh, see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah."


End file.
